The purpose of the study is to increase understanding of the stepfather's role, and the effect of that role upon the mental health of his children. The study will provide information on differences among stepfather, natural father, and mother-headed families: on general characteristics, attitudes, and coping strategies. The incidence of stepfathers, both locally and nationally, and the believed greater incidence of stepfathers among problem populations will be studied, and a report on existing literature and reports on study findings will be disseminated to stakeholders. The research plan, sequentially, is as follows: 1) a stratified random sample of 2,000 respondents from among San Diego County resdents yielded samples of stepfather, mother-headed and natural parent families; 2) from the sample, stepfather, mother-headed, and natural parent families were selected for intensive case studies: to test working hypothesis, develop items for the subsequent questionnaire, and provide materials for practitioners; 3) a structued questionnaire, developed from the literature review and case history materials, is being administered to a larger sample of stepfather and natural parent families; 4) follow-up interviews will be conducted, with a sample of these families who consider their adaptation to be successful; 5) items from a nationally representative survey of a survey research organization will be sought: to indicate the number, proportion, and general characteristics of stepfather families in the United States. The research covers a neglected role in American family life, one that has import for theory, mental health practices, and social issues.